<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Companion by Jeyfeather1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168996">Dark Companion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234'>Jeyfeather1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, Telepathy, doppleganger bullshit, everything is out of order, idk - Freeform, parallel universes and other time space shenanigans, tfw an alternate version of yourself decides to make your life hell, there's gonna be a murder, this is gonna be low-key gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots about the gang running into and dealing with an alternate version of the Doctor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan &amp; Graham O'Brien &amp; Ryan Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptheh/gifts">riptheh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anobii1992/gifts">Anobii1992</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Patrex/gifts">The_Patrex</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valc0/gifts">Valc0</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaz, who was laying on the sofa of the TARDIS’s library, instinctively sat up the minute she saw the raccoon scurry into view and heard the clicking of heels on polished wood. Lady Sigma, the Doctor’s alternate self, strutted towards her with what would have been a pleasant smile on her face. Her hazel eyes did not have the same warmth her body language portrayed. It was bad enough that this woman who had the same voice and face of her Doctor didn’t exactly…vibe with the eccentric enigma they’d grown to love. The two mirror selves had some sort of simmering tension that neither of the three humans dared to look into; it was like throwing yourself in the middle of tiger fight. Yaz had no desire to stay anywhere near Lady Sigma but she almost shrank into herself as the woman sat across from her. “Hello, Yasmin,” she greeted with that familiar yet unsettling Yorkshire accent. “I haven’t seen you around lately. Have you been avoiding me?” She lifted a hand as her pet raccoon leaped onto her lap and started nibbling at a biscuit on the table.</p><p>“Uh, no,” Yaz stuttered. Lady Sigma raised her brows slightly. “No, M'lady. I’ve just…been busy lately. You know, with all the monsters and all…”</p><p>“Yes, that can be quite…distracting.” She poured herself some tea from the tray and stirred in two sugar cubes. “Well, that doesn’t matter now, does it?”</p><p>“I guess not.”</p><p>“What do you work as, Yasmin Khan?”</p><p>“Why do you want to know?”</p><p>“I should get to know my companions more, shouldn’t I?” She stared at her imploringly with the slightest tilt of her head. Yaz stared down at the book she was reading and folded a corner of the page she was currently on. Companions? Why would she use that word? “Aren’t we friends?” Friends wasn’t the word she’d use. Acquaintances, maybe. “Please don’t hurt my feelings, dear. I’m quite sensitive.” She felt a pang of guilt at the sadness in her tone.</p><p>“I- of course we’re…friends. Er, I’m a probation officer. I’m trying to get experience so I can move up.” Sigma’s eyes lit up with interest as she sipped her tea.</p><p>“Do you like travelling with the Doctor?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s great. She’s great. Really, you should-”</p><p>“I know who she is,” she said in a definitive tone. “I’ve read her files. And believe me when I tell you, she is extraordinary.”</p><p>“You two don’t seem to get along.”</p><p>“Well, we are from different timelines. It’s a shame, really. She’s being so <em>irrational</em> about it with all this nonsense about me being dangerous. As if she-” Lady Sigma stopped herself, holding her cup a little tighter. She sighed slowly, maintaining her lady-like posture. “However, it seems she wasn’t in a particularly good mood to begin with now, was she?” Yaz shrugged, uncertain of where this conversation would lead to.</p><p>“She has been kinda mardy recently,” she mumbled. “Doesn’t even want to talk about it with any of us.”</p><p>“When you mean mardy…”</p><p>“She’s been quiet when she usually talks for hours and sometimes…”</p><p>“Sometimes…?”</p><p>“Sometimes she just gets…annoyed and snaps at us. I just wish she weren’t so distant.” Yaz sighed.</p><p>“Sincerest apologies for what you’re going through. It can be hard getting through to someone like her. Sometimes they harbor feeling and wounds so much that eventually they just…” Lady Sigma snapped her fingers. “Just like that.” She leaned forward a little. “I admire you, Yasmin. One day we’re going to be the best of friends; you, Ryan, Graham, and I.”</p><p>“And…the Doctor, right?” Yaz asked, shifting a little.</p><p>“Hm? Oh, yes. Of course. We can’t forget her, now can we?” Lady Sigma smiled and stroked her cheek with her thumb as she stood. Her raccoon chattered as he climbed onto her shoulder. “I’ll be expecting to you later at the console room.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Imposter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Master pushed open the door to the rooftop balcony and scowled. <em>She</em> was leaning over the cement railing and peering down at the street below. Of course, she would be here. “You’re late,” she quipped, sparing him a quick glance. He scoffed, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the wall.</p><p>“I don’t recall you inviting me to anything,” he responded, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he strolled to the railing. He made sure to keep his distance from her. Nothing really interesting was going on down below. Tiny humans were walking down the sidewalks and cars passed by, splashing water from earlier’s rain. “What are you doing here, anyway?”</p><p>“I wanted to see you, obviously.” She leaned closer and adjusted his bowtie. “You look so handsome,” she murmured, stroking his chest. “Purple suits you.”</p><p>“Obviously,” he muttered, brushing her hand away. “I have a taste in fashion, you know.” She smiled sweetly.</p><p>“I know, dear.” He furrowed his brows, trying to decipher that cryptic look on her face. He hated how she looked and sounded exactly like the Doctor who, now that he realized it, was eerily quiet. The latter wasn’t here, obviously, but he could sense her nearby. He’d tried contacting her moments before but received no response, not even the slightest psychic tap. This…imposter- no, not imposter. Shapeshifter? Zygon? He didn’t know what this thing was; a shapeshifter, he knew, would at least try to pose as the person’s identity they’d stolen not saunter around and stare at him like he was a piece of meat at the market. The creature must have something to do with his best enemy’s silence. The thought disturbed him for multiple reasons but mostly because he was the only one who had the right to cause her any sort of harm, especially after what he’d learned on Gallifrey.</p><p>“Where’s the Doctor?”</p><p>“Somewhere. Anywhere. What does it matter to you?”</p><p>“If you’ve done <em>anything</em> to hurt her-”</p><p>“Now why would I do such a thing?” She furrowed her brows slightly. “I would never <em>kill her</em> if that’s what you meant. There’s no fun in killing your alternate self, everyone knows that.” She spun on her heels, something that completely baffled him because there was no way she could do that on stilettos, and poured herself a glass of wine from the nearby table. He stared at her furiously. <em>This fuck has the nerve to turn her back on me, </em>he thought bitterly.</p><p>“Is that what you are? You’re from another universe?” She nodded, smirking behind the glass. Okay, so he could work with his. He could <em>use</em> this thing, actually. “How did you get here?”</p><p>“I drove here,” she responded, putting her glass down. “You won’t believe how much of a pain traffic is in these streets-”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant!” he snapped. “How did you get into my universe?”</p><p>“Thought you wanted to know where your wife was.”</p><p>“She’s not my wife-”</p><p>“Right, of course. I meant your girlfriend. Or would she be your ex-girlfriend now after that stunt you pulled back there with Saxon?”</p><p>“She isn’t- how do you know about that?” The Master questioned, stepping closer but not too close. The creature waved her hand dismissively.</p><p>“Time Lord techniques,” she responded, tossing her hair back. “Anyway, it’s not as though you <em>need</em> her. You have me.”</p><p>“You think I want you?” he scoffed. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes,” she responded softly, pressing against him. She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his cheek with her thumb. “Do you know why? It’s because I’m everything you wanted her to be.” She touched her forehead to his. “She’ll just leave you again, trust me.” Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck as she tilted her head and kissed him softly. She was right, in a way. The Doctor had, in fact, left him before. She would never let him touch her like this, not in this regeneration anyway. But the creature didn’t <em>feel</em> like her. She didn’t have the same passion glittering in her hazel eyes. There was a feral, wildness that danced like flames in her predatory gaze and her thorny touch did not ease his rage. It merely taunted him. This was not a game of Cat and Mouse; this was a tiger waiting to pounce and snap its unsuspecting prey’s neck. Her smile told it all.</p><p>He grabbed her throat and pulled away from her touch. “Tell me where the Doctor is or I’ll kill you,” he threatened. It didn’t work. Her grin widened, as if she were daring him to do so. A raspy, choked sound escaped her lips as she stared at him. She was <em>laughing</em> at him. “TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!” Her smile quickly faded as she immediately shut up. <em>Don’t like being yelled at now do you?</em> He was expecting her to say something, anything, but she just stared blankly as his grip tightened slightly. Enraged, he threw her to the ground. “Fine. I’ll get her myself and when I do, I’ll make sure you pay dearly.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will, darling,” she responded, grinning as if she had won a game. The expression sent a chill down his spine but he dared not give in to fear. He turned away as she stood and downed another glass of wine. He’d make sure her death was slow and agonizing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor found her leaning against the kitchen counter and reading a book. She bit back a snarky greeting and headed towards the fridge. “Finally decided to take a break, I see,” Sigma quipped.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you not to talk to me anymore?” the Doctor couldn’t help but growl. “I’m not in the mood.”</p><p>“You’re never in the mood, darling.” <em>Darling?!</em> She spun on her heels and glared at her alternate self. “Don’t give me that look. I’m just saying what Yasmin Khan told me. She’s a lovely young woman.”</p><p>“You spoke to her?!” Anger flared inside her as she stalked forward. <em>How dare she! After all this time…</em></p><p>“Am I not allowed to speak to my companions anymore?”</p><p>“No, you’re not. Do you know why? It’s because they’re not <em>yours.</em> They’re <em>mine</em> and if you lay a finger- no, a <em>hair</em> on either of them I will throw you into a supernova.” Sigma didn’t seemed phased by the threat. It was hard to tell what she was feeling with those dead, soulless eyes and perpetual aloofness. “Do you understand?”</p><p>“Well now you’ve just hurt my feelings.” The Doctor scoffed. <em>As if.</em></p><p>“You don’t <em>have</em> feelings! You’re just an empty shell of what used to be a person who died because of you.” Sigma pressed her face onto the counter and restrained her arms in a painful manner. The Doctor flinched, feeling her hot breath against her ear.</p><p>“I do have emotions,” she said in a tone one would use when speaking to a child who didn’t understand a concept. “I can cry as much as you can; right now I’m not feeling happy. You don’t want to see me when I get angry; I tend to stab people.”</p><p>“Why did you talk to her?” the Doctor questioned. “What do you want?”</p><p>“I want a friend, that’s all. There’s no harm in having friends now, is there?” She twisted her head to see her but the pressure at the back of her skull was digging her face into the wood. “Please show a little respect. I’m trying to talk. Why do you have to be so difficult? What did I ever do to you?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you just threatened to fucking kill me.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“You don’t want friends. You want something else, something do with me, right?” She received no response. “What is? Revenge? Hatred? Control?” Again, no response. “C'mon, work with me! Why target my fam like this when you can just kill me?”</p><p>“Have you ever thought about looking?” She frowned in confusion.</p><p>“Look for what?”</p><p>“The truth.” The Doctor fell silent and the pressure on her head eased. She didn’t know how to respond to that. Actually, she did. She just didn’t want to know. “You keep running and running and running, never even bothering to look back. It’s what you always do.” She was yanked back and forced to make eye contact with her alternate self.</p><p>For once, the latter’s eyes were alive. They were no longer empty pools of nothingness; something was swimming below the surface, too shadowy for her to make out what it was. The Doctor, for the first time, wished she could easily decipher facial expressions. “I don’t…”</p><p>“You let it burn. You could’ve saved it, but you let it all burn to the ground just like in the Time War. Why didn’t you stop him?” Her breathing hitched at the question. “Why didn’t you stop the Master?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know,” she whispered. “I don’t want to know.” A disturbing thought came to mind. “Is it that bad? Will I become you?” Sigma chuckled, cupping her face.</p><p>She pulled her closer as she said, “I stopped running a while ago, dearest. I think it’s time you did too.” The Doctor stiffened. Was that a threat? Did she want to kill her? She attempted to jerk away from the woman and run. Sigma pulled her body closer and clucked disapprovingly. “Don’t bother. It’s just you and me now. Lovely, isn’t it?”</p><p>“What did you do to my friends? <em>What did you do?!”</em> She shushed her, placing a finger to her lips.</p><p>“They’re only resting,” she assured. “You know, I was going to kill you but then…then I thought of a brilliant idea.” She leaned closer until they were only inches away from each other’s face. Her voice dropped to a murmur as she explained, “I’m going to lock you in a time loop where you get to watch them die over and over and over again for eternity.”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Yes, it’ll be fun.” She pressed her forehead against the Doctor’s and whispered almost seductively, “Don’t worry, darling. We’re going to have so much fun, you and I.” The Doctor shuddered at how tenderly she stroked her hair and nuzzled her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily before stepping out of the dressing room. She gritted her teeth and glared as a smile spread across Sigma's face. "What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>"You look lovely," the latter responded, stepping closer to tuck her hair behind her ears.</p><p>"Don't flatter yourself."</p><p>"Why not?" She leaned forward a little, tilting her head slightly. "Not used to getting compliments are you?" The Doctor pushed her away and checked herself in the nearest mirror. "If you want my opinion–"</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"–it suits you well." She scowled as her fingers curled around the scrunchie in her hands. Of course the waistcoat suited her; they were the same person. "The blue compliments your hair quite nicely."</p><p>"Do you always flirt with yourself?"</p><p>"If I had a mirror in my room back home, then yes. Perhaps I would."</p><p>"I'm sorry?" She spun on her heels, searching the doppelganger's expression. The latter rarely, if ever, mentioned her home dimension. She was very intent on giving as little information on herself as possible. Why was that? "Did you say you don't have mirrors?"</p><p>"No, I'm–" She stopped herself from saying more.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing, never mind." Before the Doctor could ask any questions, she was back in her personal bubble, deftly fixing her tie and collar. "There. How's that?" The Doctor glanced at her reflection.</p><p>"I don't like it."</p><p>"Shame. You'll have to wear it the whole night so you'd best get used to the look." There was a moment of silence before she straightened herself.</p><p>"Right. You will <em>not</em> be murdering anyone at this party, do you understand?"</p><p>"Only if you amuse me afterwards." The Time Lord started to protest but stopped herself. Of course. Of course she'd say something like that. Why wouldn't she?</p><p>"Fine," she said coldly. "But just this once." Before she could move away, the other gave her a quick kiss that sent a chill down her spine.</p><p>"Did you like that?" Sigma asked softly. For a moment, the Doctor had no words to say. She just stared at her, feeling flustered and lost for a moment before realizing that her fingers were latched on her vest. <em>Fuck.</em> Instinctively, she pulled away and stuffed her hands in her pocket.</p><p>"We're going to be late," she responded, clearing her throat. She heard her chuckle from behind as she exited the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>